1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for realistically reproducing an eyeball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Realistic human modeling and animation may refer to major technologies used for a movie production using computer graphics (CG), a game, a medical simulation, and the like. More realistic reproduction with respect to a face of a human being is becoming a major issue.
In particular, eyes of the face may maximally show first impression or feelings about the corresponding human being. Accordingly, how realistically eyes are reproduced may significantly affect a sensory reproduction with respect to the face. In general, the accuracy of geometry with respect to a face, a texture reproduction, and the like may be used for realistic facial modeling. When eyes are not realistically reproduced, the general sense of reality with respect to a face may also be deteriorated. Accordingly, there is a desire for a modeling and rendering method that may more realistically reproduce eyeballs.